Cewis & Llark: Adventures in Minecraft
by TGHMiller
Summary: With the journal entries of Cewis & Llark varying very little from the original game play, this is sure to be nostalgic for regular players. Cewis and Llark, full of humor and witty sarcasm are sure to make this adventure a fun read for most ages.    Th


**Introduction**

Minecraft is a video game like "sandbox" where players can carry out construction in a three dimensional world composed of cubes, retro style. It is currently in Beta development phase by Markus Persson, alias "Notch." (Previously was developed under the name of Alpha until December 20, 2010). The final version will be released on November 11, 2011. Minecraft finds its roots in games like Dwarf Fortress, Dungeon Keeper and especially Infiniminer. The game has two variants, Beta and Classic, both modes of single player and multiplayer. The classic mode incorporates only the dynamics of building with unlimited blocks, while the Beta version is the full version, which is to survive, we need to build tools, etc.. The classic version and became free and no longer in development, you can play in the website of the game.

Alpha was the most current version of Minecraft until December 20, 2010, when he finally launched the beta version expected (current version of the game). Minecraft was developed for about a week before its public release on May 16, 2009 TIGSource forums, where he won a considerable level of popularity. It has been continually updated since then and is at first Classic, after inDev (In Development) after InfDef (Infinite Development), currently being Alpha and Beta. Until recently, the game could be bought for 9.95€ to be at half price, now costs 14.95€, but is at 25% discount. If the game was bought before December 20, 2010, I you did not pay for future upgrades, improvements, downloadable content or expansions, if doing so would have a user account "Alpha premium." But there is the option to buy gift codes, which give you alpha accounts.

**Chapter 1  
><strong>**Day One: Not so small world**

**Cewis**  
><em>Day One: Sunday May 15, 2011<em>

With a resounding crack I feel dazed and a little disoriented. When I open my eyes I realize that this was not a part of any explored land known to man. I could tell it was empty of all inhabitants, but I do here animals in the distance. "What is this strange world I have discovered" I think to myself. The rolling hills are nice; I see multiple trees spread around nearby and towering mountains in the distance. It's an amazing place, very peaceful. The blocky shape of the landscape doesn't seem awkward to me at all. I look down at my hand and it's just a simple stub I jump in shock, "am I a block to?" I am a little taken aback by the way I look now. I decide that I need to make sure of this discovery, so I start feeling down below. When I feel it my eyes are the size of grapefruits. The next thought crashed through my head with the force of a bullet train going through a glass window pane. "Fate absolutely hates me" I thought with a new crestfallen outlook on this new environment.

Well not knowing anyway to get back to the real world I have come to accept how everything looks, including how I look. I figure I will try looking around to see what I can find. The sun is directly over my head now so I am assuming that it's around noon in this strange dimension. I decide to start walking straight ahead the blocks of the landscape are approximately half my body height. I can only jump up one block at a time. Later I discover my legs are extraordinarily weak, a four block high fall hurts like no tomorrow but nothings broken so I continue. Up ahead I am noticing the blocky landscape is turning a light tan color as I get closer I can tell it is sand, there are also large square cacti scattered about. I have entered a desert like area from the grassy place I appeared the sun is starting to set. Walking all day did not cause me any fatigue so I think I will try to cross this desert and reach the snowy mountains on the other side through the night.


End file.
